Maewyn: Shield Maiden of Rohan
by LuthienMeneledur
Summary: This is mostly based on the movie The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. I was watching it too much one day. As every fangirl does I wrote a love story for Legolas. I am a fantasy writter of my own and was in a slump so I borrowed Tolkien's characters
1. Maewyn: Shield Maiden of Rohan

Maewyen: Shield Maiden of Rohan Part I

By Luthien Meneldur

The tall and slender elf rode the white mare through the gates of Helms Deep, and pulled the reigns to stop her quickly before the crowd of people that had gathered. His blonde hair flowed about his shoulders, and his bright blue eyes carried salty tears in them. The first time he would cry for the death of a companion. He dismounted his horse, and made his way through the stone walls of the fortress. He found a set of stairs and sat himself down covering his face in his hands from which dangled the Evenstar.

Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil had lost a friend and he felt the pain of death once more. He could not understand these things, with the immortality of the elves he had rarely seen death before. Even Gandalf had returned to them from the grave. Now he had no idea what to do about this, how to save his friend. He blamed himself, it was his fault he had not been there to save Aragorn, to stop him from falling, but there was no time for regret. He sat on the cold stairs in the center of Helms Deep with his head buried in his hands and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Elf Prince?" Came a voice that was softer than the wind yet clear to him. 

The simple sound of the voice was comforting and he took his face from his hands, his marble-like cheeks stained with tears. The gentle voice that had spoken to him belonged to a maiden, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Even Galadriel's beauty was dwarfed by this girl, this maiden of Rohan. Her long dark hair fell full over her smiling face, and down to her waist. Her green eyes pierced through his defenses, as if she could see his very thoughts. She wore a dress that, though stained with mud, made her look a queen among those around her. She had rested one hand on his back to comfort him and the other on the front of his shoulder. When she saw the tears upon his face her smiled turned downward and a look of sadness crossed her face. She wiped the tears away.

"Why do you despair Prince?" Her flowing voice came again.

He was speechless at her beauty, and now that she looked sad it made him hurt much more. The Evenstar fell from his grip and hit the cold stone blocks of the floor with a clinking noise. He leaned down to pick it up and stared deep into the sparkling jewels that seemed to emit a white light from within. He continued to watch it as he spoke. "My companion Aragorn, he has fallen. Fallen for I was not there to at his side as I should have been." He seemed almost angry as he spoke.

"It is not your fault, you cannot blame yourself. If it was set to be that way it would have happened nonetheless." 

He looked back to her face confused. "But it should not have to be this way. Good people should not have to die." Suddenly he remembered the words Gandalf had spoken in Moria: "Sometimes those that die deserve life, and some that live deserve death…" Legolas had overheard it spoken to Frodo. This did not help, for it meant there was no justice for Aragorn. The tears began to fall freely from his face and he fell into the girls arms in need of nothing but someone to comfort and console him.

After a time Legolas chained the Evenstar around his neck to keep it safe from harm, and had left the girl to find Gimli and learn what the King's plan would be. Gimli was eating in the hall, and the King had not yet made his plans and so the elven Prince returned to the maiden who had been tending those who needed her help and generosity.

He spent the night talking with the girl known as Maewyn. The night with her in a corner of Helms Deep. He had never spoken at length with any of the race of men, thinking them of barbarians. But this girl was different, he saw something deep within her green eyes that spoke of an innocence that the brutality of men had not yet touched. She listened to him speak, she seemed to have nothing but understanding in her voice. She was strong and yet soft, a shield maiden of Rohan as Eowyn was. The night wore on and Legolas did not grow tired, though the girl did. She slept in his arms as she had no family of her own to find. Her father had not returned from the warg battle and when she discovered it she had shed only a few tears for him. They were each others comfort and family for the night, and warmed each other as the cold set in.

The light of the dawn rose slowly, and he woke Maewyn early as the others woke to help prepare. Legolas himself helped to move barrels and boxes about the small avenues of the fortress. Suddenly with his elven ears he heard the sound of rumors being spread. Murmurings that made him stop in mid stride.

Maewyn turned to see Legolas standing still as a marble statue with skin to match. "Legolas, what is wrong?"

A smile crossed his face and his eyes spread wide almost leaking joyous tears. "They say he has returned, they speak of the ranger returning to his. They say he rode through the gates only a few moments ago, on his way to see King Theodin." He set the barrel he was carrying on top of a pile where it belonged and left the small ally at a quick and quiet run. On his way to the King's room of the great fortress he removed the Evenstar and held it tight in his hand. Jumping over supplies, and pushing through crowds he at last found the door. He stood waiting, Evenstar in hand. Suddenly around the bend came Aragorn walking quickly head to the stone paved floor. He stopped quickly in front of the elven Prince. 

Legolas smiled, and looked to his friend. "Le ab-dollen." He said. He looked at the Ranger's tattered clothes and bleeding arm. "You look terrible." He said.

A smile crossed Aragorn's worn face and a small laugh escaped his lips. Legolas smiled wide happy to see his friend alive and well. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder and the elf held out the hand holding the Evenstar. He placed it into his good friend's muddied hand, and smiled. Strider's face grew calm and sincere, as if he'd thought that it was gone forever. "Hannon le." He said honestly. He smiled quickly and walked past Aragorn to find the King.

The doors were thrown open and followed by the elf Elessar walked into the thrown room. He told of the armies of Saruman coming the way of Helms Deep, and pleaded with Theodin to call for aid. Legolas stood by, witnessing the stupidity of the proud King, but said nothing. 

They walked through the dark gray walls, preparing for the battle. The dark clad ranger began to decide where to place the archers. 

Legolas trailed barely able to keep up. "Aragorn, you must rest. You are no use to us half alive."

He ignored and Eowyn's voice echoed above the people surrounding them. "Aragorn!" They found each other in the crowd, and Legolas stood back from them and began to, again, help the others. Showing them which direction to go and helping those weaker than the rest. She left quickly passing Legolas with a sad look on her face. Legolas pitied the girl, for she loved one who could not hold her love, nor return it. For Aragorn was bound to another, whether she would stay in Middle Earth or not. 

Seeing Eowyn made Legolas think of Maewyn though he had not the time to find her, as they needed to prepare for battle. So, following Aragorn and Gimli they made their way to the armory. Though he did look back into the sea of people for her face he did not see it.

Aragorn walked through the crowd to meet his dwarf and elf friends among the men. He looked heartbroken almost as he looked around the dark hall that was the armory. "Farmers, ferriers, stable boys, these are no soldiers." He said sadly.

"Most have seen too many winters," uttered Gimli in surprise.

"Or too few," Legolas added noting the amount of boys there were among them, most shorter than Gimli.

The Ranger simply nodded as he looked around, the look in his eyes made it seem as if he was trying to devise a new plan. To keep the others from harm, though he knew it was impossible.

"Look at them," Legolas continued sensing the fear all around him, "they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Everyone in the room had heard his statement, and stopped to look at him, to watch the high and mighty elf speak. He began next in Sindarin sot hey could not understand his words. "And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand!" 

Aragorn seemed to be understanding and tried to defend the actions of Theodin. "They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras…" he spoke in elvish as well.

"Aragorn," Legolas continued, "they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" This was something he was passionate about now, all of these people, children even suffering the same fate as he thought his friend had. This death, it was not fair.

Aragorn stepped close to him in anger and this time spoke in the tongue of men again. "Then I shall die as one of them!"

Legolas felt it come again, he knew that if it was only them that he would die again. That Gimli would be lost to him as well. Aragorn stared for a moment and stormed from the armory. The elf moved to follow and felt his arm held back by Gimli. 

"Let him go lad, let him be." He said with a seeming wisdom. 

Legolas looked to him. "You are right, friend."

Everyman made his way from the hall after finding his weapons, Gimli and Legolas following near last. The dwarf decided to take another look at the fighting ground, observing the territory, and the elf Prince left in another direction to look for Maewyn.

He made his way to the entrance to the caves. People were coming in and out with supplies still, and he made his way through, carrying a box that was handed to him by one of the women moving the supplies. He began to make his way around the stones and people looking for the girl, but he was running out of time and he could not waste it.

"Maewyn." He called above the other voices. The people around him seemed to grow silent. "Maewyn," he said louder, and this time more desperately. Soon most in the caves were quiet, some still weeping for the loss of their children or husbands.

He heard a voice behind him as he began to move more quickly around the small cave. "Legolas?" It was musical and filled his very ears with joy.

He turned and made his way back to the voice. She had been comforting an old woman that had lost her son to the soldiers, but she rose to speak with him.

"I looked for you before," he said, "but there were too many faces in the crowd and yours I could not see." He held a hand up to her soft face and she closed her eyes to his touch. "And it frightened me. I felt as if I would never see you again."

She opened her eyes, and looked into his face with a look of sorrow. "You've come to say goodbye. In case the battle goes ill."

He looked away from her, down to the floor almost in shame and nodded. "I wished to see you," he paused, "one last time."

"Too much despair for one person in so short a time. Do not worry, some will fall, but I will see you again." She smiled and seemed so confidant in what she had said that it gave him some hope.

He smiled and looked back to her green eyes. "Somehow I sense that you are right." He embraced her whole heartedly.

"Now go," she said, still smiling, "before they close you in with us."

He turned quickly, and ran for the door. She stood where she was until he was out of sight and he turned to see her face twice more before he had left the cave.

The day was getting late and the sun had long set. The torches burned around the dank fortress, and Legolas began to find his way to his companions. They were to be found in a room preparing for battle.

Aragorn was strapping his weapons to his side and fitting his dark clothes tight around him. Legolas picked up the sword that the Ranger had carried only a moment before Aragorn reached for it. Legolas held it out in his hand for his friend to take up. "We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray," he said as Aragorn took the sword, "forgive me, I was wrong to despair." He thought of Maewyn and her words that seemed so much like wisdom. As if she had not lived 25 years but 100.

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Aragorn said as he held his hand to the elf's shoulder, and Legolas did the same. Companions and friends again.

A horn sounded from outside the fortress.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas stated, confused. He ran up the stairs from the room, followed by Aragorn and they made their way to the front gate. 

Haldir was standing before them speaking to Theodin. Behind him stood an army of elves all carrying long bows that they, no doubt, knew quite well.

"We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir finished as Legolas followed Aragorn down the steps.

"Mae govannion, Haldir." Aragorn muttered before he embraced a surprised Haldir in a hug. 

Legolas couldn't help but laugh, which was odd for the large battle looming over them. Legolas greeted the Lorien elf, and stood behind him with his kin before Theodin.

Legolas Greenleaf stood beside his dwarf friend Gimli watching the army approach. And though he did not look afraid of what was coming to greet them, he felt it. Something new to him, this feeling of fear. He had to fight for those he cared for, those around him. His friends… Maewyn.

The battle lasted the entire night, and though he was an elf and did not tire, he could see it in the faces of the others. He thought of nothing while he fought, for even if he had thought of Maewyn it would only have been a distraction. And so he slaughtered many during the battle, without care. For they were Uruks, and felt nothing but hate. He failed his friends but once and it had almost cost them the battle. But he did not worry about that once things were finished. He sat atop a horse next to his friend watching the remaining enemy flee, and he felt pride at what he had done. Sadness for those that had died and not deserved to, but pride for they had not been defeated. Losses were always suffered. Haldir had been a good elf, and was lost to them now. But there was nothing that could be done about that. His loss was grieved. He brought his horse around on the lifeless battlefield. Other than men there were no Uruks left, only bodies. He found Gimli and joked with him for a while about the battle, trying to lighten the mood of the day. He couldn't stay serious with his dwarf friend around. Then Legolas immediately made his way to the caves.


	2. The Road from Helms Deep

Maewyn: Shield Maiden of Rohan Part II

By Luthien Meneledur

The now halls of the ruined refuge of Helms Deep held cheering soldiers, glad that the battle was finished and won. Legolas Greenleaf pushed his way through the happy men on his way to the caves that had housed the woman and children of Rohan. After a few minutes of quick and tireless running on the elf Prince's part he reached a crowd of women with their children and older folk wandering down from the tower to greet their heroes. The way was blocked by them, and he hugged the wall to let them pass, all the while looking among the many to see the face of the beloved Maewyn. The crowd of people had begun to dwindle and he still had not seen the maiden he searched for. He feared that perhaps he had not seen her, and looked back down the way preparing to follow the crowd to find her when he heard a voice echo down the hall from behind him.

"Legolas?" Came the surprised call of a girl with a voice like music to the elf's ears. 

He closed his eyes just to savor the sound and turned in time to catch her in his arms. He swung her in a wide circle and set her to the ground still holding her by the waist. "You were right. I should have believed your wise words."

She looked surprised. "You did not believe them in the first?" She asked.

"Yes, but I still doubted." He hugged her again, unaware of the people walking by and whispering. "We shall go out to greet the soldiers. We ride for Edoras soon." He took her hand and began to walk.

"Edoras? So soon?" She asked. "But the soldiers are wearied. Can we not rest here one night?"

"There is nothing here, the battle has ruined the fortress. We must go." He pulled her along.

She followed him quickly as he went down to join the other soldiers. 

They rode for Edoras that day. Maewyn had wished to help the others along the path, but she had not slept all through her time in the caves, and was exhausted. She rode in front of Legolas on his white mare, and slumbered on the trail to Edoras in the warm arms of the elf Prince. 

Aragorn rode alongside his friend for a while, and spoke while the girl slept. 

"And who is this girl you carry Legolas?" The ranger asked.

"She is Maewyn. A Shield Maiden of Rohan." Legolas replied.

"So much loss at Helm's Deep," said Aragorn, "glad there was new hope to be found." He looked forward on the trail through the lands they were to travel yet. Tears gathered in his eyes, but they did not fall. Slowly the horses walked on in silence, Legolas atop the mare, and Aragorn riding Brego.

The Evenstar glinted from Strider's neck in the afternoon sun, it's inner light seemingly gone.

"There is always hope." Legolas said. "You wear yours about your neck."

The day was warm and Aragorn traveled on for a time in silence, his thoughts focused on memories of Arwen. His face was solemn, and the tears in his eyes came dangerously close to falling down his weary face.

"Aragorn?" Legolas question after a few moments, a look of confusion on his face.

"Arwen is lost to the sea, gone to Valinor." He said sadly as he tucked the Evenstar back into his shirt, and with that directed his horse forward to ride aside Theodin.

Legolas looked after his good friend and wished he had not mentioned Aragorn's love. He looked down towards the girl he carried, and her serene face comforted him, and lit his face with a smile. Suddenly a horse ran quickly past him. Atop the beautiful stallion rode Gimli who had lost the reigns of the great beast. Eowyn chased quickly after him, laughing all the way. The day was bright and all was healing with the people of Rohan. 

The group stopped to eat quickly in the midst of the journey. The sun was moving more to set now, and as they halted Legolas did not have the heart to waken the girl that slept in his arms. So with the agility, and gentleness only an elf would posses, he dismounted with her and carried her to a soft patch of grass where she lay back and continued to sleep without once opening her eyes. He ate little and sat near her side. He knew she should eat but the exhaustion had taken her and she needed rest. So he saved some food and kept it for her to eat later should she wake. He stood to walk for a while, to be among the people but did not wander far from where Maewyn slept.

Eomer found the elf, and began to talk with him. Legolas still harbored a few ill feelings towards the horseman due to his comment to Gimli on the day of their meeting. But he spoke with him.

"You carry one of our womenfolk on your mare I see." Eomer said enquiringly. He did not wear his helmet, but still shouldered his armor which gleamed in the bright sun.

Legolas continued to look out at the countryside as he answered with a stinging tongue, "yes."

"She is quite beautiful, if I may say." Eomer said.

"Quite bold of you to say so." Legolas said as he turned his gaze to the horsemaster almost in anger.

"I do know horses, and it tends to be the first thing I notice about anyone." Eomer said as he looked away to the horizon with a small smile upon his face.

"You speak of the mare." Legolas said taken off guard.

"Yes friend," Eomer said laughing as he patted the elf hard on the back.

Legolas let a smile cross his face. 

"You should be off soon, your company has finished their meal and is preparing for the journey." Eomer said kindly.

"Journey?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. Do you not know?" 

"We travel to Edoras." Legolas said. "That is all I know."

"You are to leave with a few companions to Isengard, to find the fate of Sarumon." Eomer said with a slight bitterness marking the end of his sentence. No doubt he harbored hatred for the things Sarumon had done to his family and country.

"But Maewyn…" Legolas began without thinking. He did not wish to leave the girl's side.

"I will take her on my horse for you Prince." Eomer said respectfully. "No harm will come to her, I give you my word."

Legolas gave him the food that he had saved for her, and approached her in the grass. He still did not have the heart to wake her, and so whispered a farewell to her and went to his horse. He sat atop the white mare and rode about the camp to find the Ranger and White Wizard. 

The entire journey to Isengard, though he had Gimli riding with him, the elf Prince felt alone. He could not prevent his thoughts from straying to the green eyed girl. Gimli even had to shake the elf awake once while riding to keep him on the trail with the others.

"You seem distant as of late." His dwarf friend said slyly. "Something draws your mind Prince-ling," he added.

"Tis only weariness, nothing for you to worry about." Legolas said. "You are seeing things wrong, I was not going from the trail. You are too short to make such judgments." The elf said playfully.

Gimli grumbled for a few moments, and with no response they traveled on in silence, Legolas a smile across his youthful face. 

The night wore on and the next morning they reached Isengard to find Merry and Pippin standing atop the battered wall in front of the tower of Orthanc. They were smoking pipe weed and eating meats with which they taunted Gimli. Legolas could only laugh as Gimli muttered empty threats behind him. They rode through the walls and into the thigh high water that surrounded the tower. Gandalf traded words with Treebeard that took an exceedingly long time. After retrieving a black, glowing ball from that water they began their way back to Edoras. Though Gimli did complain long into the day about not getting to see the sphere due to Legolas blocking the sight. Legolas only laughed as they continued on. 

The longer return journey to Edoras was tiring to everyone but the elf, which was frustrating for Legolas. For, as Gimli leaned on his back and snored in a deep slumber Legolas could do naught but elbow the dwarf and think of Maewyn. Her dark hair danced through his thoughts, blowing back to reveal her green and piercing eyes. Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil had never been in love. He wondered what it felt like, and if Maewyn was possibly it. He rode alongside Aragorn for a long while, and questioned him of this.

"I have never loved anyone. It is a strange sensation." Legolas spoke, almost thinking aloud. He looked to Aragorn questioningly but all the ranger did was smile through his tired eyes. Pippin was in the same sleeping position with Aragorn that Gimli was taking advantage of. "How should I know if it is true?"

Aragorn laughed to himself and looked to the distance. "It is an unmistakable feeling," he said suddenly solemn. After a few moments he looked to his elf friend with a smile. "The only two elves I ever knew make such changes in love are you and Arwen. The only two I have ever seen love immediately and without care."

"Without care?" Legolas asked confused.

"Did you not consider her mortality?" Aragorn asked suddenly. "That you are from two different people? That neither may approve?"

In truth Legolas had not thought about any of these questions. For he had just met the girl, and thought nothing of these great burdens, he thought only of these new feelings. He looked on to the road, and up to the moon for a time until Aragorn's voice broke through the night. "I did not mean to trouble you friend, she seems a fair maiden. I shall have to meet her soon." He smiled to his friend but Legolas could not smile back, for these things rushed his thoughts now.

The snoring of Gimli did not disturb the elf Prince the rest of the night, for all he could think was of Maewyn growing old and dying, leaving his world forever. He did not think of the other questions Aragorn had put to him, for he cared not. Visions of Maewyn's body scattered his thoughts and he could not shake them out. 

The next day he rode next to Aragorn as the approached Edoras. "I believe I know how Arwen truly feels Elessar." He said sadly. "I believe I know her heart now, and why the light of your pendant is fading."

"But the light still pushes through, because she has hope." Aragorn said. "And she does not let her fears take sway during the time we are together." He quickly spurred his horse towards the gates of the city, Pippin riding close behind.

They entered the city, and a great party was arranged for the night. Legolas was wearied from lack of sleep on their travel, and needed sleep, but sought his maiden first. He found Maewyn waiting outside the stable when he emerged. They embraced quickly.

She looked almost hurt when she spoke. "I was frightened when I woke and you were not there. I was lying in a patch of soft grass, and Eomer told me that you had only a few minutes before left the camp." She pulled him into another embrace. "I don't know why I worried so."

A smile crossed his face, and he put a hand to her face. "Maewyn," he spoke gently. "If it were my choice I would never leave your side again."

Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled into his youthful face. "You are tired, your bright eyes fade." She said. "My home is empty, you can rest there soundly." She took his hand and walked with him down the cobblestone street to a small dwelling in the midst of the city.

Legolas followed tiredly up the street, though he barely showed his weariness. He looked up to see Eowyn standing on the steps of Medusil. 

The inside of the small home was comfortable, and perfectly sized for a family of one child. The fire was warm and inviting and warmed the cold stone that surrounded. After a cup of tea to calm him Legolas lay down in the bed that rested against one of the walls and almost fell immediately asleep until he heard the musical voice. She had not realized he was quite ready to sleep already.

"Do you have everything you need Prince?" Her voice floated through the warm air and filled his ears.

"Of course." He replied, sitting up in the comfortable bed. "Why do you call me Prince?" 

She sat in a chair across the room, her face was distraught.

"What is wrong? You have trouble in your eyes. Come sit with me and tell me what causes your grief."

She sat beside him, and he held her in his arms. "You are a Prince," she said. "A Prince of elves. I am but a common maid of Rohan, there is no hope in us." A tear streamed down her cheek, and Legolas wiped it kindly away.

He put his hand under her chin and made her look into his face. "There is always hope." He said. He pulled her close to him and stroked her silken hair.

She wept for many reasons, and for all of them he held her close and they fell into slumber in the bed, together dreaming of the other.


	3. The Troubles of the Palantir

Maewyn: Shield Maiden of Rohan Part III

The Troubles of the Palantir

By Luthien Meneledur

His bright blue eyes opened to the light of a dying fire in it's hearth, and a maiden of Rohan held in his arms. She was sleeping deeply and he did not wish to wake her, so with elven gentleness he left the bed and made for the door. He covered her quickly with a blanket, and moved to the wooden door. He grasped the rusting metal latch and opened it without a sound.

The night sky looked down upon the cloaked elf, and he drew up his hood against the night's chill. His blonde hair was tucked in behind but a few strands fell forward to cross his smooth face. His elven ears could hear through the thick hood, and he felt at ease knowing that few others walked the cold paths of the small village. He made his way to the Hall of Medusil, to find the others, and where they slumbered. 

Aragorn walked slowly along the stone shelf that surrounded the great Golden Hall. He wandered the night sleepless in the thought that Sauron was moving ever closer, and Frodo was still in danger. He saw a figure standing alone at the edge of the cliff, looking towards Mordor. He recognized the stance of his friend, and Prince of Mirkwood Forest. Legolas Greenleaf. Aragorn made his way to the edge at the side of the elf, and though the elf's hood was drawn the golden strands dangling from beneath it hinted more of the Prince.

Aragorn said not a word and Legolas spoke first. 

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East." He paused and was pained saying the very words. "A sleepless malice." Legolas then turned his gaze towards his friend. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

Aragorn sighed, and drew his eyes disappointedly towards the shadows that loomed to the east. "It is then as I feared." Said Aragorn.

"And what have you feared that you have not spoken of?" Legolas asked, almost hurt that their leader would not tell them all.

"That the war is here. It will only be a short time now." The dark clad warrior said.

"Elessar," said Legolas trying to comfort his friend. "The sun will shine on better times in the days to come. Times that you shall too see. Do not fear." He put his hand atop Aragorn's shoulder, and tried to smile.

Aragorn returned another sad smile and placed his hand atop Legolas' shoulder as well. "Falan tar, mellon." 

Suddenly Legolas felt a presence that shocked him back to where they were. He could see the eye of Sauron, he could feel it close at hand. Legolas' eyes grew wide as he looked to Aragorn. "He is here." 

Both immediately ran toward the room that the rest of the company slept in. Aragorn flung the door open and there was a magnificent sight. Pippin held the palantir in his hands, and a fire seeped from it that came from the eye of Sauron himself. Without thinking of the consequences Aragorn grabbed the sphere from the obviously suffering hobbit. The pain shot through his arms as he held the seeing stone, and he fell to the ground and let it roll from his hands across the cold stone floor. Though he had held it for only a moment he had clearly seen the eye, and the energy had been slightly drained from him.

Legolas caught the ranger as he fell to the ground, and tried to hold him as he lost all strength for only a moment. He lay on the ground as Gandalf stepped over the two and threw a cloak atop the glowing sphere. He turned quickly, with an angered look on his face. "Fool of a took!" He yelled, immediately sensing it was a mistake as he saw that poor Pippin was lying senseless on the floor of the chamber.

Legolas looked on, still holding Aragorn's weakened frame as Gandalf brought the small hobbit back to his senses, and questioned him about what he had seen in the mysterious sphere. Once everyone had made their way back to their beds, the elf Prince helped his darkly clad friend from the floor to his bed, and left the chamber to let the others sleep.

The elf Prince walked quickly back to the home that he had woken in. He feared what Maewyn would think had she awoken without him at her side. It had frightened her the last time and now, he was sure, would be no different. Entering the hut he found her still asleep, the fire dead. The night was cold, but would soon break to dawn when it would warm, so he did not relight the hearth. He lay back down next to the maiden, and again fell asleep.

The smell of day woke the elf, and again the girl still slept. This time he was purposefully not as careful when he woke, and she stirred with him. It had been almost an entire day of rest for her, and it was time for her to rouse. 

Maewyn stood quickly and with grace. "Is there anything that I can find for you this morning?" She asked, almost as if she had not slept. Musical were her words, and they brought a smile to the elf's face. 

"No," he answered. "Your kindness has been enough." He stood and bowed politely and proceeded to gather his things from the table.

"You leave so soon?" She asked.

He looked to her face, framed by her dark hair. Her green eyes shone through the darkness of the closed room. "My companions will make a decision soon, I must join them."

"When will I see you?" She asked innocently. 

"If we are to leave soon, I will say goodbye." He picked up the quiver and strapped it to his body, tightening the buckle. He took her hand in his and brought it up for a kiss. He let it fall back to her side before turning to leave through the small doorway. He closed the door tightly and sprinted quickly through the city to the hall, where the rest of the companions gathered. He topped the stairs quickly and found Eowyn looking out over the lands.

The elf walked over to her lightly. "Why do you stand here so often lady?" He asked gently.

"I only wish to look upon these lands lush and green as I may never see them the same again." She continued to stare into the fields. Legolas pitied the girl, she was so young, and yet always carried tears in her eyes. So terrible to waste such a short life on sorrow. She sighed heavily and sensed him still standing beside her. "The rest gather inside." She said, but as she turned around the elf had already gone, and only the guards were left with her sorrow.

The door opened quietly, and Legolas moved inside to the sound of talking, and some laughter. Gimli sat at one of the great tables beside Aragorn. Across from them sat Eomer and Merry while Pippin brought up the end of the table. Eomer's hearty laugh broke through Merry's words as he told one of his Shire stories.

"You do have a few good tales Master Merry." Eomer chuckled through the breakfast he was eating. He was the first to see Legolas enter the hall, and motioned to him as he closed the door. "Come Legolas. Merry was just telling a story of the first time Pippin saw a full grown horse!"

Pippin burst in after Eomer was done speaking, half laughing. "So I said, 'It comes in Clydesdale? I'm getting one!'" Pippin burst into laughter again with the rest of the company. Though Aragorn only chuckled.

Legolas walked up to the table. "I have heard that tale." He said as a smile crossed his lips. "Many times." The elf sat down next to his dwarf friend and continued to speak with them as the morning progressed. They told stories, trying mostly to lighten the mood of the day.

After Eomer had finished a story about Gamling losing balance on his horse attempting to reach apples high in a tree, Legolas began to speak.

"Eomer, your sister will freeze if she stays to stare out at the fields all day." He said. 

Eomer smiled at the elf. "Yes I know. I will bring her something warm. Thank you friend." He said kindly. Immediately after the door had closed on Eomer, Gandalf entered the hall. As soon as everyone had noted the wizards presence they stood, and grew somber. King Theodin followed soon after, and they began to speak.

He pulled Pippin's chair from the end of the table and slid it out into the center of the Hall. Merry joined his side, standing. Gandalf told the King what Pippin's glance into the Palantir had meant, and what Sauron's plans were for Minas Tirith. He was planning to attack the city as soon as was possible and the small hobbit had seen these plans.

"If the beacons are set," Gandalf said, "you must be ready to ride to Gondor's aid." 

"And where was Gondor for us?" Asked Theodin ignorantly. 

Legolas could not understand this pride that seemed to lead most mortals into doom. He could not understand the reason for it and restrained himself. He wanted to voice his opinions but he knew that Mithrandir knew better, and let the wizard speak. The elves would never show such traits, they would show bravery and willingness to sacrifice for their kin. But Theodin was of the race of men, who were noted for their stubborn nature, and so he said not a word. The conversation finished, and Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Merry followed Gandalf and Pippin to the stables.

As Shadowfax showed the meaning of haste and bore Gandalf and Pippin from Edoras towards the white city Legolas watched them fade into the distance from the steps of Medusil. With his elven sight it took a great fraction of the day for the horse to disappear from view, but he watched.

Aragorn sat upon a wooden bench, seemingly exhausted. He did not hear the approach of his friend, for elves are hard to read even for the greatest tracker. 

"Aragorn." Legolas said startling the ranger a little. "You still tire from the touch of the Palantir." He said it almost questioningly, but it was a statement.

"Yes. All the energy flowed forth from my limbs in that moment. But I will be alright." He sighed, and seemed almost out of breath.

Alone with Aragorn he felt ease slipping into the Sindarin tongue. He felt more comfort in speaking his own language, and the two talked elvish together. "We cannot linger here. What good are we so far from the battle."

"We must wait for the signal. Gandalf knows the path we must take, he is wise. Wiser than any among us."

Legolas frowned. "I do not see why we delay."

"But we shall nonetheless Legolas." He patted the elf's back, and stood to finish the conversation moving back to the tongue of men. "It will not be long. I promise you that." He motioned to the rest of the city. "Cherish the time that you have with her, while we wait here." He walked from the bench, and toward the Hall. Aragorn seemed almost angry at the fact that Legolas had someone here, and that Arwen was sailing far away from him. But Legolas knew he held no ill will toward him, and so he listened to his friend and ally. 

Preparing for the coming war was an important thing to Legolas. He spent his time readying his weapons in Maewyn's home utilizing her help where he could. She came to the stables and helped him tend to Arod and every other free moment he had was given to her. They rode the plains together not far from the city, and she showed him the beautiful countryside as she knew it. The elf spent some of his time practicing with his blades, and teaching Maewyn some things she did not know about her sword. These things were few, but there were some. She was quick in her fighting skills, and her heart stood behind every swing of her sword.

The two rode the plains in the midst of the day and decided to lay amongst the grass near a stream for some rest. They let Arod and Hasufel roam free, yet close while they sat about the stream.

Legolas smiled at this maiden, his maiden of Rohan. She looked to him but did not smile back. Her green eyes were cold like ice, and almost held tears but seemed to hard for that. 

"My Prince." She said with an empty voice that lacked in the music he usually heard in it. "There is something I must say, and you cannot protest."

He smiled. "For what reason would I protest?" He asked.

"When the call comes, I must go to war, and you cannot hold me here." She did not look away, but straight into his eyes.

His smile faded and his brows moved into a frown. "But why? You cannot go to your death." He said almost angry.

"You cannot stop me." She said calmly. "What makes you so certain that it would be my death?" She asked smiling once again.

The elf could do nothing but look to the ground, confused, thinking. What could this do for her? Why would she want to be taken from him? He could not understand. He gasped for air in his anger and confusion.

She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but he shrugged it off. "Legolas." She said almost commanding. "Legolas look to me." Her face was stern once more. He looked back into her green eyes, his blue eyes almost tearing. "This is my choice. It does not concern you. I do it for my father and people." Her brown hair was caught in the wind and danced around her in utopian disorder. She smiled and it lifted his heart. He realized now what Aragorn had meant. Love is but a feeling, and when it comes there is no doubt in it.

Her green eyes sparkled in the noon light and he leaned in to kiss her. 

She laughed and leaned away. "I do not think that you can change my mind with a kiss Prince." She paused at this. "You must first tell me that you will not protest my presence in battle."

"I will tell you this: If you face me and win, I will not protest." He said with a solid face.

She laughed again, and he closed his ears to the music of it. "I could not beat such a great elf. Is this the only choice I am given?" She asked.

"It is my final decision." He whispered through the wind.

Maewyn stood, and using a piece of leather tied her hair into a tight bun, though a few strands still hung loose around her face. She whistled loudly and called to her horse. "Hasufel." The horse responded immediately as if ceasing the chance to be next to the girl. 

Legolas stood and called forth Arod. The white horse ran to him, and from it he took his two elven blades. He swung them about in his grip, and checked them for marks. The golden hilts were worn with time as he had used them for years. The silver blades bore no mark other than the carvings that had been put upon it. He unconsciously spun them about in his hands, switching them occasionally.

Maewyn took from her saddle a simple sword that bore the crest of her family near the hilt. She held it as an extension of her body, and thought of it much the same way moving it about with smooth ease. 

After the horses had gone off a distance they began the duel. The elf danced around as if it were nothing, swinging the blades about with terrifying speed. His blonde hair whipped about in the wind and his blue eyes flashed. The girl, however, stood poised and still in the center of the circle he made around her. She did not even follow when he went behind her, she only closed her eyes and listened. Suddenly she came around with a swing, misjudging where he was and missing him completely as he came up behind her. She turned just in time to block the first blade, and duck for the second. She responded quickly from them and came back at him. It went on in the same manner for the better part of an hour. Legolas still with the same energy jumped around the girl and could see that she was a better warrior than most men he had ever met. They danced a few more moments and suddenly she had him. The sword was held right before his neck, and his blades were nowhere near her body.

A smile crossed her graceful face and she took back the sword sheathing it quickly. "And so how does your decision stand my lord?" She asked politely. 

"You are most deserving to fight among your kin." His heart and face faltered. "And so you shall go to battle, though I do not wish it on you for the world." 

She could see his face sadden at this, and so she pulled him close in an embrace. She let go and he looked into her deep eyes. He kissed her softly and a tear snuck from under his closed lids.

THERE YOU HAVE IT… FINALLY A SAPPY KISS… sorry… umm… I just have to give credit for the Clydesdale joke to my friend Telemergion who gave me permission to use it because it's GREAT!!! Alright… chapter four will soon be here…


	4. To the Paths of the Dead

Maewyn: Shield Maiden of Rohan Part IV

To the Paths of the Dead

By: Luthien Meneledur

They waded about the waters of the stream bathing in the light of the day and then moved back to the grass of the field. Legolas Greenleaf closed his eyes and absorbed the earth and nature around him. He smiled because he was never happier than when he was around the earth and its creatures. He sensed something was amiss amid the valley, and opened his eyes. Maewyn lay beside him in the sun, almost asleep by the sound of her breathing. He looked to the horses who galloped amid the grass pleasantly. Suddenly a gong sounded in the distance amidst the city, much too quiet to awaken the girl, and his elven sight was drawn to the mountains, where he saw the beacon of Halifirien atop the mountainside was lit. It blared into the sunlit sky brightly letting off a cruel amount of smoke. He leaned through the grass towards Maewyn and spoke softly in elvish. She awoke calmly and looked at him.

"What has happened?" She asked.

"The beacon of Halifirien is lit, we must return."

She nodded, and stood with the elf in the tall grasses. She called Hasufel from across the lands but he did not hear nor care to hear her calls.

Legolas began speaking softly in elvish though it seemed to flow along the wind that was blowing almost harshly through the valley. Maewyn understood none of the speech apart from the names of the horses. Almost immediately the two horses quickly made their way to the two.

"How do you do such things?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"The magic of the elves." He said with a smile.

She smiled in return. "Keep your secrets Prince."

They rode the horses back to the stables, and Maewyn accompanied Legolas to the hall. He cherished her company at his side, for he wished every moment to be spent with her until they would part. They rushed the stairs and Eowyn stood, this time clad in a cloak of her brothers, looking out towards Halifirien. She seemed not to notice the elf and girl climb the steps and enter the Golden Hall.

The interior of Meduseld was bustling, everyone was making ready their gear. He saw Aragorn preparing to leave the hall. "Aragorn, what has happened. I saw the beacon was lit."

"The men are preparing to leave for Dunharrow where the rest of the Rohirrim will be assembled. We are going to join Gondor in war." Aragorn said as he rushed past Legolas towards the stables.

Legolas quickly followed, for he needed to gather nothing. He carried with him everything he owned. Aragorn rode with Merry atop Brego, while Legolas and Gimli took Arod again. Maewyn took Hasufel and no one seemed to question her accompaniment, for they held great respect for the elf, and knew that the girl went for him. Theoden rode at the head of the company with Eowyn and Eomer at his side, the grey company rode just behind. The ride to Dunharrow was silent, no one talked aside from Gimli who occasionally let out a comment about the landscape, or the horses, claiming he was starting to get accustomed to Arod.

They arrived at the Dunharrow and set up the camp nestled in the mountainside far above the rest of the riders. Riding up the thin path had taken a great long time and by the time they set the camp it was late in the day.

Overhearing Theoden speak with his men Legolas discovered the lack of men that had arrived, and that that the King wished to wait longer to gather more. Aragorn interrupted him: "Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride." He seemed to tower over Theoden, and his power was known.

They stood amid the camp and noticed a trail that led into the mountain. Near the mouth of the path none of the horses would stand, and it seemed colder the closer to the gap one ventured. Aragorn left the King's side and joined his companions. Eomer walked near to the grey company with the saddle of his horse. 

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas said, noticing a horse that was reluctant to cross the odd trail.

"The grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," replied the wise horseman. 

Gimli motioned to the strange path. "That road there, where does that lead?" 

Legolas had known what it was. He had studied the land of Middle Earth for more than two thousand years, and he knew the name of the road they stood in front of. "That is the road to the Dimholt. The door under the mountain."

Eomer looked towards the road. "None who venture there ever return." He went back to his horse quickly, tending to its needs.

Legolas was quick to leave to find Maewyn while Gimli remained behind with Aragorn.

Maewyn was sitting about a fire as the night began to set in, and was speaking closely with Eowyn. He walked to the fire and the conversation stopped as Eowyn smiled.

"I do apologize for my interruption." He said.

"Do not apologize, I was supposed to tend to Merry long ago," said Eowyn as she stood to leave. She walked away almost giggling to herself.

Legolas sat quickly and took Maewyn's hand in his. "Why must you do this?" He asked painfully. "Why must you go?"

"For the simple reason that an elf purposely lost a fight to me only recently. And an elf cannot be embarrassed for no reason." She smiled into his face.

"You knew?" Legolas asked surprised by her answer.

"I could not beat you. You are an elf, no man can beat an elf alone." 

Legolas smiled, "but you are no man." 

Maewyn laughed and it filled Legolas' ears with music, but it only saddened him for he knew it would not last. He knew that the next day they would ride to battle together.

"But why?" She asked. "Why would you allow me to win when you wanted so much for me to stay?"

"For the very reason that you wished so much to go."

"And now you think you know my heart?" She asked, the expression changed to near sadness. "You know my thoughts now?"

Her green eyes flickered in the firelight. He did not know what to say in response. He looked to the fire, thinking.

"We will not speak of tomorrow." She said looking up to the sky. "We will speak of better things, and better days to come." Her dark hair washed over her face as waves on a shore, and he brushed them away with his smooth hand, only at that moment noticing that she was unlike those around her.

"Why do you appear different from the others?" He asked suddenly.

She did not flinch or move when he asked, she simply continued to look at the stars as she spoke. "It took you a long time to ask."

"It took me long to notice," he said quickly.

"My mother was a maid of Gondor, though my father was a rider from Rohan. He came to Gondor by a long road, sent by his people. He met her there and brought her back to Edoras to make her his wife. Her hair was dark like mine, her eyes green. She died when I was small."

Legolas frowned again. "The South holds so much death."

"It is a mortal land." Maewyn said sadly.

The fire at which they sat stood close to the road that ran through the camp, and a horse came through the guards at the entrance. Legolas stood, as the person atop the horse had the movement of an elf. The hood was drawn and it was dark but his elf eyes allowed him to see the face of Elrond, who noticed the Wood elf, and nodded to him as he rode by. 

"What could Elrond want here? Now?" Legolas said almost panicked. Elrond had reached and entered Theoden's tent, and a messenger was sent to Aragorn's tent. Aragorn emerged and entered to speak with the half elf from Rivendell while Theoden left.

"Do not worry of it Legolas." Maewyn said as she grabbed his hand.

"You are right." He sat down, craving only her company and they continued to talk.

After a time Gimli approached the fire, and spoke to Legolas. "Aragorn prepares Brego, he means to leave in the night."

"Where is he going?" Legolas asked for concern of his Ranger friend.

"I overheard his talk with Elrond and I believe he intends to go down that cursed looking road."

"The road to the Dimholt?" Legolas asked.

"I believe so. And though I fear that way, we must go with him." The dwarf said quickly.

"I will call Arod." Legolas stood.

Gimli left to wait by the trail and Legolas turned to Maewyn, tears almost filling her eyes. "I was prepared for one more night with you dear elf, but it seems we part earlier than expected."

"I wish to ride into battle with you, to protect you." He said quickly, torn between these two people which he held so dear.

"Then I am glad you go, for I would not wish that burden on you for all the world." A single tear fell down her cheek.

"You cannot go! Go back down the road with Eowyn. You cannot go into this fight alone."

"Eowyn does not plan to return. And I do not fight alone, I fight with the Rohirrim."

Gimli's voice came close rushing the elf. "Legolas!"

"I must go, but if you have any love for me in your heart you will not fight."

"And I would ask the same of you, but neither of us will listen." She smiled a little.

Legolas frowned. "So it is." He said dimly. "Farewell my lady." He took her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly before he bounded through the camp silently to quickly find Arod who seemed to be waiting for him.

He saw Gimli sitting beside Aragorn who walked Brego towards the cursed road.

"Not this time, this time you must stay Gimli." Aragorn said sternly.

Legolas walked up beside the ranger leading forth Arod. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked a small grin on his face, though his thoughts strayed to Maewyn.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddy." Came Gimli's stubborn voice.

Aragorn smiled. "It will good to have friends along." He said kindly.

Aragorn mounted Brego, while Legolas hopped atop Arod pulling Gimli up behind. They rode toward the Paths of the Dead, and heard the voices behind them of the men of Rohan. "What's happening" came one. "Where is he going?" Came another. "Lord Aragorn!" Someone yelled. "Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

Gamling looked toward the road as the pair of horses disappeared into the night and the shadow of the path. "He leaves because there is no hope."

Theoden came up behind the group of men, "he leaves because he must."

And so the three were on the Paths of the Dead. 


	5. The King of the Dead

Maewyn: Shield Maiden of Rohan PartV

The King of the Dead

By: Luthien Meneledur

As the day dawned on their road the companions of the Grey Company grew weary. The black rock turned to a dull gray that surrounded them wholly. The way was quiet as Aragorn was struck with thought and Gimli seemed afraid of what was about them. Legolas sang softly in elvish, songs of green forest and good wine. He was trying to not let his thoughts stray to Maewyn, and the path she was to ride. The high stone walls did not cause him fear, for the elves do not fear the dead of men as others do. He thought of his maiden's face, with her green eyes and dark hair and his song seemed to gain more cheer.

Suddenly Gimli found his courage and spoke. "Why do we travel such a road Aragorn? What are we to accomplish in this horrid land?"

"The armies of Mordor will not be beat with the men we have, we have come here to gather an army." The ranger responded, and was suddenly lost into his thoughts again.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked awaiting an answer from their leader, but Aragorn's thoughts were on the peril that lay ahead of them, and the peril of Arwen.

The Legolas ceased his singing and spoke to his dwarven friend. "One that is cursed." He remembered the tale as he remembered all things he had ever learned of Middle Earth. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath."

This explanation silenced Gimli for a time and he sat atop Arod as a piece of luggage behind his elven friend. Legolas resumed his tune, thinking that it cheered not only himself, but his dwarven friend as well. Though it seemed nothing could brighten Aragorn's spirits, his mind wrestled with thoughts that no one else could heal.

They rode on in the dismal day until they reached a small opening in the rock. Inside were black trees that seemed dead and grew no more needles. This saddened Legolas, for he loved the earth and could loved nothing more than he loved the forests. They dismounted from their horses as the branches of the trees grew low and close, and walked upon the dead needles that were scattered about the ground. There was a thin path through the darkened place that led to an ancient door in the wall of the mountain.

Gimli seemed to cower behind his companions. "The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away." He said, and it seemed that his words faded into the silence.

Legolas looked above the doorway and noticed some primitive letter scrawled above it. He began to read. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

They looked through the darkness into the doorway and a blast of cold air erupted from the tunnel. The horses seemed to go mad, and jumped and pulled at the reigns held by their masters. Legolas could never bear to see an animal chained against its will and quickly let go of Arod's reigns. 

"Brego!" Aragorn called trying to calm his friend, but the horse would not have it and Brego pulled free to run from the cave with Arod. The two left the small bit of trees knowing the way home.

Aragorn turned back to the entrance to the tunnel, and held the hilt of Anduril in his grasp. "I do not fear death!" He said more to himself than anyone, and he rushed through the doorway.

Legolas followed without delay, for where Aragorn would venture he would go as well for he felt no fear of this place. Gimli stayed behind, fear gripping him completely. He did not know which was to choose, for he feared this place, and he had never feared anything before. "Well, this is a thing unheard of." He said. "An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not!" He thought for only a moment more. "Ah," he said. "I'd never heard the end of it!" He stumbled after Legolas into the darkness.

Suddenly a light burst forth and Legolas saw Aragorn holding a large metal torch. "It's as if he knew where he was going all along," thought Legolas. He walked to the ranger and they awaited Gimli's quick approach.

Legolas looked to his terror stricken friend with a smile on his face. "You realize if you would have come at first you would not have had to stumble through the dark alone dwarf." He let out a small laugh.

"This is no place for laughter!" Aragorn said as he put a hand to Legolas' shoulder. "Even if there is no fear for you."

Legolas nodded, feeling almost ashamed. 

The three continued through the small, stale tunnel for a time until they made their way into a large open cavern. There were stairs going up to a door on their left, and on their right opened a giant crevasse. A cool wind blew throughout the cave, and there was more in it than just air. There was malice in that wind, a cold malice that even Legolas felt deep into his soul. 

Suddenly Gimli latched onto the side of his elven companion and Legolas looked down almost in confusion. "You have hold of my leg Gimli," he uttered.

"Oh right!" Gimli said as he let go in utter fear almost crumbling to the ground.

"Do not fear friend, we shall walk from here yet." Legolas whispered.

"Yes!" Gimli said even quieter, as cold spirits!"

Aragorn remained silent and looked to the stair where a figure had begun to appear. It drew his friends' gaze as well. He seemed a great King, for the crown that sat upon his brow and the tattered robes that fell about his decaying frame.

"Who enters my domain?" The King asked.

Aragorn's confidence grew and he stepped forward a little after handing his torch to Gimli. "One who will have your allegiance." He said calmly.

The King came again. "The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn said harshly.

The King laughed and Gimli's blood ran cold. Suddenly around the company many began to appear in ragged armor with decaying flesh, some unrecognizable as men.

The King's laughing slowed and his cold voice came again, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." The fire in his eyes grew and little and he said, "Now you must die!" The King began to move forward and the rest of the dead seemed to follow his lead closing in about the gray company.

Legolas quickly drew an arrow, and aimed it towards the King. He let it fly, and it traveled through the King's head bouncing off of the stairs beyond.

Aragorn did not flinch at the oncoming army. "I summon you to fulfill your oath." His voice was calm, and demanding.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." Said the King foolishly.

Aragorn gave no response, he only lifted Anduril in front of him before the King. The King of the dead came forward and pulled his sword to attack. Aragorn parried with Anduril and the clash of swords echoed unearthly throughout the cavern. Aragorn grabbed the throat of the King.

"That line was broken!" Came the muffled voice of the King of the Dead.

"It has been remade." Said Aragorn forcefully. He released the King and walked among the dead around him. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" He awaited an answer, and received none. "What say you?" He yelled at them flourishing the sparkling blade of Anduril.

Gimli found his voice again behind Aragorn. "You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have non now in death." He regretted it immediately after saying it for the feeling of malice from the dead grew and fear struck the dwarf's heart again like an arrow.

"I am Isildur's heir! Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" He said ignoring Gimli's words. "What say you?" He yelled, becoming frustrated with the silence.

Suddenly from behind came the words of the King of the dead. "You can be no other." His voice seemed to echo in the chamber with fierceness, though there was no ill will in it. "You will fulfill the oaths then?" He asked.

"I will." Said Aragorn nobly. 

And the Dead then followed with no delay for they had no items to pack. They traveled behind the gray company and dared not stray ahead of Aragorn for he rode tall and strong. Legolas dared not sing along the way out of respect for the dead though he had no fear for them. His thoughts went back to his Shieldmaiden and where she would be in her travels, if she still lived and when he tried to think of her face he found it faded from his memory. Gimli wanted nothing more than to be rid of the foul army that would change their fortunes in the war. 

And so it was that Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli Son of Gloin and Legolas son of Thranduil rode for Pelargir to overtake the Umbars.


	6. The Umbars

Maewyn: Shield Maiden of Rohan Part VI

The Umbars

by Luthien Meneldur

As the unholy army of the dead was lead from the exit of the caverns of the dead, Legolas smiled at the sunlight. Aragorn walked at the lead of the strange company, and Legolas could no longer see the doubt in his face as before, now he was confidant and radiant; and yet still there was worry to be had, and Aragorn would not speak, only lead.

Legolas began to smile at the sunlight, being in the caves so long he had missed life, and day. The army wavered behind them, and echoing footsteps could be heard occasionally, even in the open space of the fields they had come upon. He looked to his good friend Gimli. "I told you we would walk free again friend," he said smiling.

"Yes, and now we walk to battle," Gimli said proudly, ready for the oncoming fight.

Aragorn turned a corner in the rock's face, and they found themselves facing the river, and the Umbar ships. Aragorn stopped suddenly, and fell to his knees. The ships were already sailing past this point, and down the long slope of valley they would never reach the river in time to halt them. All hope drained from the Dunadan's face, and his eyes welled up.

Legolas grew worried, for he had never seen his friend so close to tears. He placed his hand lightly upon Aragorn's shoulder. "There is still hope Aragorn," he said.

"We have not the time to reach them," Aragorn said as if in agony.

"You place to much stock in time and place," The King of the Dead said, his voice ringing eerily in the open air. The King raised his sword in command, and the army followed him swiftly through the valley and across the water to the ships. Screams echoed across the hills, and after a short time the ships grew silent. They changed direction swiftly, and docked at the near port.

With Aragorn in the lead, the three companions ran down into the valley, and boarded the ships.

"We set sail for Osgiliath," Aragorn said as they made way.

The way down the river was swift, and the ships traveled at a great speed. Legolas had only little time to look out at the great green of the countryside as they sped by.

"There is such beauty in the world as I have never seen," he said to himself as he stood at the bow of the ship with Gimli at his side.

"You do not know the beauty of things until you have lost them," came a cold voice from behind him.

"Legolas! Legolas! One of them is talking to you," Gimli whispered frightened. "He's coming over here!" His voice betrayed his fear.

"There is nothing to fear in death Gimli," Legolas said, trying to reassure the dwarf.

"You should fear death, young elf, for in death you lose everything you love, everything you hold dear." The voice was frigid as the spirit of the King wafted toward them. He was transparent, and Legolas could see the ship through his torn and ragged clothing.

"I do not fear it. If I do find death, I will rest in forever peace." Legolas' eyes were defiant, not kind to this King of old.

The dead King let out a hoarse laugh that shook Gimli in his boots. "You are a fool!" He said harshly before fading away like fog in the light of day.

"Fear not Gimli," Legolas said. "We are soon to battle, and until we are we have such green pastures to look upon." His smile returned as he laid eyes again upon undisturbed grass and foliage along the river.

Their journey led them soon to the port at Osgiliath, and Legolas was glad that soon he would be able to find Maewyn. When they reached the port, he was dismayed to see a large crowd of orcs waiting for the Umbars. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas ducked low beside the heavy sides of the ship, while the dead army faded into the air. There was a hole in the wood, and Legolas could see through to a captain that wore a skull-helmet upon his deformed and greasy head.

"C'mon you sea rats, I haven't got all day!" Came the voice of the captain.

The elf and dwarf took the cue from the leader and hopped overboard onto the port dock.

Once Gimli hit the ground, and recovered from the long jump, he yelled out. "There's plenty for the both of us! May the best dwarf win!"

Legolas immediately let his calm instincts take over, as he ran at the crowd of orcs with his bow drawn. He let fly arrow after arrow, letting nothing distract him. Once in close range he pulled his daggers from their sheaths on his back. His movements were swift, and fluid, and never-ending. One stroke flowed into another and into another, until the port was clear of any living creature other than the three companions.


	7. The White City

Maewyn: Shield Maiden of Rohan Chapter VII

The White City

by Luthien Meneldur

"We must hurry into the fields," Aragorn said. "Make much haste!" He looked only briefly at his companions before running toward the fields with Narsil gripped firmly in his hand.

"Come Gimli, and we will see who comes out ahead!" Legolas sprinted after Aragorn, with his fatigueless energy. He saw the Pelenor Fields before him, and stopped for a moment, noting the number of bodies that littered the ground. Not too far in the distance large Oliphants battled against the horsemen of Rohan, trundling along with lines of barbs strung between their tusks. His breath was caught in his throat, and he seemed only to be able to think of the mortality of Maewyn. He found himself running through the blood soaked fields looking at the faces of the bodies around, hoping not to see her face, but searching nonetheless. He was searching the faces when an orc came up behind, and he pulled his daggers quickly, and ran it through. His instincts were still alert.

Legolas began to look about again and a thundering began to grow all around him, and the ground began to shake beneath his feet.

"Legolas!" He heard Aragorn's voice strain to reach him across the vast space between them. Legolas turned to find Aragorn with his eyes and found instead a trampling Oliphant, moving in his direction. He had no time to think of sorrow now, only survival. With no fear he ran between the legs of the great beast, and climbed the arrows notched in its side. He found the rope to the basket carrying the soldiers atop the great beast easy to cut, and rode it all the way up the creature's great side. Once atop the great beast, he looked far around quickly, before notching two arrows to his bow, and driving them into the skull of the poor beast. He made his way back to the ground, and thought, "the poor beast, only doing what he's been taught. He said the elvish words of mourning for such a death, and moved further along through the fields.

Soon there were no orcs to kill, only bodies that had been ravaged by the dead army, and the companions made their way to the gate of the great city of Minas Tirith.

"I have never seen so great a city," Legolas said, as his eyes wandered up all the levels of the great city of men.

"The white city," Aragorn whispered. "I wish I had not come to it this way."

"There are some paths we can not choose," Legolas said, as he put a hand to Aragorn's shoulder.

"At the least you did not come to it to lose a battle," Gimli said. "We have come to victory." He hefted his axe, and put it back into the loop of his belt.

Aragorn fell silent, though he smiled a hopeful smile to his friends.

At the gates of the city the needed not wait long for the dead King to come to them.

"Release us," came his frozen voice.

Gimli pulled his axe from his belt as the army materialized around them. He held himself ready for a fight, but his arms shook with uneasiness. "Bad idea," he said. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." He began to tremble more as the eyes of the King came on him.

Legolas looked on Gimli with disapproval. "He has a hard heart that one," the elf thought.

"You gave us your word!" The King screeched.

"I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn said softly. The King's face showed relief, and Aragorn watched as blew away like dust on the wind.

Legolas watched the dust blow across the field and into another place altogether than Middle Earth. Then his mind flashed to Maewyn. "Aragorn! Where would the survivors of this battle gather?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

Aragorn looked concerned, as if it was the first time he had seen his friend in days. "Any good man would help with the wounded, or see to his own wounds," he said.

Suddenly a loud scream cut the air, the scream of a man and the companions turned their heads to see Eomer holding a limp form in his arms. He screamed again, and was weeping.

"Eowyn," Aragorn whispered, and bounded off toward Eomer.

Legolas looked around, and bounded off through the field of bodies. His eyes darted here and there, and the elven prince searched for hours, until the sky began to grow darker than it had been. And there he found her, laying amidst a bit of trampled, muddied grass. She saw her laying there, and remembered their day in the valley at Meduseld; laying the sunshine, and running in the grass. He knelt down next to her, feeling tears well in his eyes. Her breathing was shallow, but she was alive. Her long hair was messed about, and had been cut in some places. Blood, dust and sweat smeared her face, and her helmet lay an arms length from her body. The small sword she would have carried was nowhere about, and one of her arms was broken. Blood leaked from a cut on her face, and through all the dirt and mess, he could still see a brilliant beauty in her.

The elf, though he looked slender, was strong, and lifted the girl from her resting place amid the carnage. He carried her back into the great city, and up into the topmost levels where the houses of healing were. There he laid her to rest, and gained some herbs from the healers that he knew would help. There were so many wounded that the healers had no time to help everyone, so Legolas tended the girl himself, watching her until the time came that he was called away.

Aragorn came to his side. "We must hold council with Gandalf," he said, putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "How does she?"

"She is well enough that I may leave, though I wish not to," Legolas said, never looking up from Maewyn's face.

"Then you must come." Aragorn stepped back to leave.

Legolas washed her head once more with the warm herb-water he had made, and followed Aragorn from the houses.

"How does Eowyn?" Legolas asked, curiously about the wounded Princess. He had heard naught of her since watching over Maewyn.

"She will recover, the kingsfoil has done her well," Aragorn said. "Her arm may not recover. In killing the witch-king she has brought a malady upon herself that I cannot cure, nor can the healers, but she will recover."

"Much is well," Legolas said with sorrow in his voice.

"Much is ill," Aragorn said. "Have you not heard of Denethor? The Steward has died this night."

"You now lead Gondor, as it should be," the elf nodded.

"I do not see things clearly as I once did Legolas," the Dunadan said confusion in his eyes.

"Then do not try to see ahead," Legolas offered. "Look to now, where there is still hope."

"Yes, we always have hope," Aragorn whispered softly.

The council met in the throne room, quiet and sad. All was silence for a long while. They considered each other, and thought of all that had been.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf broke the silence. "The darkness is deepening." His face was drawn, and wrinkled, and showed his great age.

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it," Aragorn said with conviction. Legolas knew him to be right, if Sauron had the ring there would have been no stopping the armies, and the world would have covered with darkness.

"It is only a matter of time," Gandalf said hopelessly. All eyes moved to Gandalf as he seemed to grow in stature. "He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor, the enemy is regrouping."

Gimli, sitting in the chair of the deceased steward, removed the pipe from his mouth and blew a cloud of smoke. "Let them stay there, let them rot! Why should we care?" He place the pipe back into his mouth and pulled on it until the bowl glowed orange.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom!" Gandalf snapped at the dwarf, who removed the pipe from his mouth and began to look about, avoiding Gandalf's glance. The wizard sighed and looked to the floor. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn burst in. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." His voice resounded hope, and Legolas noted that while he seemed so hopeless as of late, he was still capable of hope.

"How?" Gimli asked exuding a puff of smoke.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands," Aragorn said, as he moved about the crowd of people. He seemed kingly, and fit for the throne room. "Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli, in the midst of drawing from his pipe coughed loudly in surprise.

Eomer spoke up for the first time. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," he said in his gruff voice.

Gandalf's eyes were lit up. "Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo a chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us!" His words betrayed his excitement.

"Keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn agreed.

"A diversion," Legolas said. He was distracted. They did not need him here, what need was there. He put in only what he felt he must, he said something, but he wished to be back at Maewyn's side. He could only hope he would be there when she woke.

There was a glint of disbelief in Gandalf's eyes. "Sauron will expect a trap, he will not take the bait," he said.

Gimli leapt from the steward's chair. "Certainty of death? Small chance of success? What are we waiting for?" He bellowed. Aragorn let forth a large smile, as did the rest of the council at such words. They would be on their way to the Black Gate immediately. Everyone was eager, only Legolas wished to wait.


End file.
